Playmobil The Movie 2
by UnlikelyXHero
Summary: Marla and Charlie believed that after their massive adventure in the Playmobil world, their lives would be back to normal. And it was…..for a while, until one day both siblings are pulled in by a similar but more sinister force and return to the Playmobil world once more. So now Charlie must rise up to not only be a hero to his sister, but himself as well.
1. Prologue: Things we used to do

_4 years ago._

It was a stormy night, the rain poured down like heavy rocks onto the many houses in the small neighbourhood.

Things were silent and calm in every house,…..except for one.

Within one little house lived a young woman and her little brother, and their names were Marla and Charlie. For them everyday was an adventure, with fun and Playmobil toys galore.

Then one tragic day happened, and everything changed…

Both of their parents unfortunately lost their lives in a fatal car crash, and since then the life they once lived hasn't been them same.

Marla, having used to be an adventurous and daring young girl was suddenly thrown into adulthood, having to look after Charlie all by herself. Sometimes, Marla could get so busy with her responsibilities that would forget about her brother and about spending time with him.

Thankfully, there were times when she had time for a little fun, just like right now. "Aghhhh!, someone! Anyone! Save me!." Marla was poorly tied up with an old jump rope, making it seem like she was being held hostage when in reality she could easily escape. "Brave knight! Please save me! It's the Black Baron!" Without hesitation, the door to the living room swung right open.

Standing right in the middle of the doorway was Charlie. Wearing a blanket cape and a dish bowl on his head. "Have no fear young maiden! Charlie the destroyer is here to save you!"

Immediately, the young boy storm straight into the room using a toilet paper roll as an axe. Standing in front of him was a figure, poorly made of a coat, a soccer ball, and an old wig. "You have endangered lady Marla for the last time Baron!" "Now face the wrath of Charlie the destroyer!"

Charlie tossed the toilet paper roll with determined force at the dummy… but it just stood there like always. He started to get tense with frustration, "UGH! Seriously?!…well then Baron looks like i'll have to use FORCE!"

Charlie dove straight into the dummy, forcefully punching it and shaking the chair that held it up. "Yes! At last Charlie the destroyer is victorious!" Marla smiled warmly at her younger brother, as reckless as he could get the boy did have a heart of gold. He rushed over and undid the jump rope that tied his sister up, "Once again!, You are free lady Marla." Marla gave off a light chuckle and gave Charlie a big hug. "Once again Charlie, You've saved me." she giggled "What would I do without you big guy?"

Marla then glanced at the clock only to see that it was past 9:00. "Oh my goodness! You should of been in bed hours ago!" Charlie's smile quickly turned into a frown, he hated when she acted like this. "Aww man, but we were having so much fun!" Marla looked as disappointed as he did, she was having fun as well. "Ugh, I know Charlie but even warriors need some shut eye. So it's off to bed for you Mr Destroyer."

Charlie sighed in defeat, guess there was no going around it huh. The 2 siblings started to make their way upstairs, luckily Charlie was already in his pajamas. Charlie just finished brushing his teeth and started to slump over to his bed. "Hey Marla? Do you think we could play this game again tomorrow?" The young woman started to get a guilty feeling in her stomach, now that she was raising her brother on her own, she had little time for games now. "Um…sure Charlie! Just not for that long ok?"

The little boy formed a gentle smile on his face. As long as he could have fun with his sister, nothing would bother him. "Ok …night, night Marla." "…..goodnight Charlie. Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Oh how Marla wished she could spend more time with Charlie and do all the things they used to do.

Little did she know that 4 years in the future, her wish would be granted.


	2. Chapter 1: So Much World

Chapter 1: So Much World

_Pr__esent Day, 5 years later…_

_At__ the end of the rainbow there's happiness,_

_And to find it often I've tried,_

_but my life is a race, just a wild goose chase,_

_and my dreams have all been denied._

_Why have I always been a failure?_

_What can the reason be?_

_I wonder if the world is to blame,_

_I wonder if it could be me_

_I'm always chasing rainbows,_

_Watching clouds drifting by,_

_My schemes are just like all my dreams,_

_Ending in the sky._

_Some fellows look and find the sunshine,_

_I always look and find the rain._

_Some fellows make a winning sometime,_

_But I never even make a gain, believe me,_

_I'm always chasing rainbows,_

_Waiting to find a little bluebird in vain_...

"GAAAAH!.._*huff*,*huff*_ ..oh ...heh, it was just that dream again."

Marla, now a young woman had just woken up from a dream that was all too familiar. She had been having the same dream for the past month now. At first she shrugged it off when it happened the first time, but now that it happened for the 6th time, it was hard to ignore.

Travelling on a bus back home, she began to rub her head repeatedly. "Why?...why THAT dream?...what does it mean?"

Abruptly, the bus came to a stop and the passengers began to pile off one by one. "Huh?, oh shoot!" Marla explained startled. "Guess I have no time to think about it now." After getting off the bus from a long day of work, Marla began to make her way to the very place she called home.

Thankfully, the walk wasn't all that long and soon Marla was back to her humble little home she had lived in for so long.

Maybe some time with Charlie would help her clear her head for a bit. His reckless yet kindhearted nature always seemed to always cheer her up, even on the toughest of days. However, he was a very unpredictable young child and it was hard to see what he would do next. "Aw come on Marla!" She quickly reassured herself. "You've only been gone for the whole day, what's the worst he could possibly d-WAHHHHH!"

With no warning, Marla was buried underneath piles of bed sheets and pillows the moment she walked through the door. "Honestly Marla why do you even try?" She sarcastically said. A little voice suddenly chimed in, "Marla!, Are you ok?!" It was Charlie, wearing some sort of homemade viking costume. "Honestly Charlie, why do I even bother with you sometimes?"

Marla loved her brother dearly, but boy could he be a handful sometimes. "Oh!, Heh sorry about that Marla, I was just in the middle of making a fort!"

"Ugh…, I can see that." Marla exclaimed as Charlie helped her up. "Aww come on Marla!, This took all day to make!" He exclaimed frustrated. "You can't just rush a perfectly good pillow viking fort!" Whew boy, Marla sure had experienced this argument many times. This time however she couldn't get mad at him, it was a long day and she wanted to have a little fun with her little brother.

"Well…. Does your viking pillow fort have room for a knight?" The moment she said those very words, Charlie's whole face beamed with excitement. "Weeeeeeeeeeeell, I don't know…..do you know…..the secret password great knight!?" Charlie excitedly shouted. Whew boy, Charlie had made so many secret passwords that Marla honestly lost count. But any of them could count, "Hmmm, let me see…..is it long live Charles the Destroyer?" She playfully guessed.

"Weeeell, technically it was long live Marla the Knight, but you were close!" With no hesitation, both of them scurried into the large homemade fort, completely constructed out of blankets, pool noodles, and sofa cushions. It was fairly large and roomy, despite being made out of nothing but home supplies. "Alright big guy, what's really going on?" Marla cheekily asked. Charlie immediately felt a jolt of anxiety and surprise. "Uhhhhh, what are you talking about Marla?" He blurted out nervously.

Marla gave off a little smirk. She could always tell when Charlie had something big to say, anytime he built a pillow fort like this one. "Well Mr Destroyer, whenever you have something special to share with me, you build a big massive pillow fort that covers the near entirety of the house." Charlie exhaled a sigh of mild frustration. "Alright, alright you got me Marla, there's actually something big I want to show you. But promise to keep your eyes closed until I say so?" Marla couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Ok big guy, if you say so."

Almost immediately, she shut both of her eyes closed and waited for this 'surprise' that Charlie wanted to show her so badly. Within a few seconds she felt something being placed in her hands. For some reason it felt… familiar. "Ok! Nooooooooow open your eyes Marla!" Charlie excitedly exclaimed. Marla began to slowly open her eyes, and what she saw in her hands gave her a massive flood of shock and surprise. It was a passport, just like the one she had, only this one looked handmade and it was coloured mahogany.

"C-charlie, is this… a passport?" Marla didn't really know how to react to this news, did… Charlie make this himself? "Ya! Pretty cool right! I made it myself, it's my own personal passport!" he said trudging around the pillow fort, "And I'm gonna use it for big things in the future Marla!"

It was that very statement that made Marla both curious and nervous. "Um, what big things Charlie?"

His face beamed up with excitement, "Oh you, big things like… well just let me explain."

And at that very moment, Charlie began to sing.

_"I might just be an explorer, maybe just like her. A crosser of borders like Mario or Link."_

_"Charlie those aren't real people."_

_"I'll take any gamble, there's so much to sample, nothing I can't handle, or at least I think…"_

Charlie then burst out of the pillow fort, making it completely collapse on itself. Marla began to slowly rise out of the blankets and noticed Charlie had thrown off his viking costume. Now she knew he was being serious.

_"And you can be my sidekick!"_

_"Oh! I get to be the sidekick mr viking pants?"_

Charlie scurried over to the staircase with Marla following him with curiosity. This seemed… familiar to her.

_"Today, I'm gonna try it, take in every bite, get my passport stamp on every page with all my might!"_

_"Someday I wanna live where they speak solamente Español, meet so many new people, eat street food and tango!" _

_"Whoa, whoa! Charlie hang on a sec!"_

Marla sputtered as she was being swung around by her younger brother.

_"There is so much world out there, and I've gotta see it all."_

_"There is so much world to share, and it's just outside these walls."_

_"I won't stop 'till I see what's beyond that horizon, because there is so much world to see. And it's all waiting for me."_

Marla started to have a huge grin growing on her face. Now she knew clearly what Charlie wanted to do.

_"And I'll take you on all of my adventures Marla!"_

_"Oh all of your adventures?"_

_"Ya! Uh well, some of them I guess."_

Charlie quickly ran to the closet and got some old props such as fake swords and helmets

_"We don't need a posh life, a "connect the dots" life, we'll hop onto the next flight into the unknown."_

_"We'll study history in the places history was made, learn all about real knights and how the Vikings slayed."_

Within a couple of minutes the both of them were wielding a sword and an axe. Charlie playfully puled Marla to the living room.

_"And I know you're dying to see the Museum." _

_"How did you know that Mr?"_

_"But I wanna go with you, more than anyone, those are our adventures, we'll even find treasures!"_

With pure joy and excitement bursting through their bodies, Marla and Charlie made a dash for their old Playmobil toys.

_"There is so much world out there, and we've got to see it all."_

_"No stone unturned, I swear."_

_"My bucket list is just too long." _

_"We won't stop 'til we've seen what's beyond that horizon."_

_"We can't stop 'til we've seen the places we've had our eyes on."_

_"And maybe we'll even meet Iron Man!"_

_"You'll see~." _

_"It's all waiting for YOU!"_

_"And it's waiting for me"_

_"It's waiting for you and me…"_

And with that the 2 siblings plopped on the couch exhausted from all the fun they had. Charlie began to give his older sister a hug with her doing the same. For once in a long time,Marla had felt calm and safe… like nothing could go wrong.

_ At the end of the rainbow there's happiness..._

To be continued...


End file.
